El Camino del Odio
by Nathan Lannister
Summary: Ryu Shijima es un joven con una extraña particularidad ocular, sus padres fueron asesinados frente a él por el asesino de héroes. Síguelo en su búsqueda de poder y venganza. Oc, no Gary Stu, ¡Sharingan insert!
1. Chapter 1

**Preludio**

El lugar estaba oscuro, la lluvia azotaba con fuerza fuera de la casa. Un niño se encontraba llorando arrinconado y escondido dentro de un ropero, el pequeño orificio del mueble de madera le permitía presenciar la brutal escena delante de él.

Un hombre con mirada desquiciada, con dos cuchillas se mantenía parado sobre dos grandes bultos ensangrentados bajo sus pies. un gran charco de un líquido que solo podía ser sangre se lograba vislumbrar.

—falsos héroe abundan en esta sociedad —susurró el loco mientras volteaba su mirada al ropero.

Su movimiento fue rápido y preciso con una cuchilla se dirigió rápidamente al ropero.

—¡y tú eres uno de ellos, muere! —gritó el hombre y el pequeño solo se quedó en shock.

—N... ¡No... Nooo! —un grito desesperado retumbó en la habitación.

Un adolescente pelinegro se despertó sudoroso en su cama.

—sólo era un sueño —susurró con notable cansancio y estrés.

El chico volvió a recostarse tratando de dormir un poco más en la larga noche.

Este fic es un proyecto que comencé hace mucho y nunca publique, espero sea bien recibido.

**¡Advertencia!**

**Este fic contendrá escenas sexuales y de violencia explicita cuando este mas adentrado en la historia. También tengo un particular odio por personajes impotentes y llorones como Naruto y por supuesto Deku, no espere que lo trate dignamente. Podría contener Yoi en un futuro. Si a pesar de todo esto quiere seguir leyendo, ¡bienvenido! **


	2. Capitulo ll: Examen de Admisión

El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente de la cama, la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior no le había permitido dormir mucho. cada vez eran más frecuentes, el joven comenzaba a pensar tal vez debería de ir al médico.

Miró alrededor de su habitación y reflexionó un poco, hoy era un día importante, el examen de la academia era en pocas horas, lo sabía la primera piedra en un largo camino había iniciado, hoy presentaba examen en la más prestigiosa de todas las a...

Miró alrededor de su habitación y reflexionó un poco, hoy era un día importante, el examen de la academia era en pocas horas, lo sabía la primera piedra en un largo camino había iniciado. hoy presentaba examen en la más prestigiosa de todas las academias de héroes, de donde habían salido héroes tan míticos como Endavor o All Might, si no era capaz de aprobar el examen entonces no merecía vengar la muerte de sus padres.

El chico no puso reflexionar mucho más ya que unos rápidos pasos se escucharon acercándose a gran velocidad, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a abrirse y el chico se preparó para la embestida de la bestia salvaje.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, el monstruo se reveló.

Una mujer de no más de 25 años, cabello castaño y ojos café entró rápida y emocionalmente a la habitación.

—¡Ryu hoy es el día! —exclamó con alegría acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

Era su tía Lya, ella había cuidado de él cuando solo tenía 20 años, se había convertido en su "madre" el chico tenía que admitir que la apreciaba demasiado.

Finalmente, la mujer le abrazo fuertemente como si fuera su último abrazo.

Afortunadamente otra figura apareció de las sombras, un hombre pelinegro de alrededor de 30 años asomó la cabeza.

—Lya basta, parece que matarás al chico —exclamó sonriente.

Era Kumo, el novio de su tía desde hace 2 años, les había ayudado mucho en ese tiempo y llegó a apreciar hombre. Su tía finalmente le soltó.

fueron alrededor de 30 minutos de abrazos y ánimos de ambos. realmente estaban orgullosos de su sobrino.

Finalmente se arregló y partió hacia la academia. era hora de probar su valía, es ese momento el o se aseguraba un futuro como héroe reconocido o seria olvidado entre los héroes del montón.

"hoy comienza mi venganza" pensó el chico.

El se convertiría en el héroe más poderoso de la historia. superaría a All Might y a Endeavor

Examen de la academia

El examen de la academia había iniciado hace poco, había observado detenidamente a los otros concursantes.

Había algunos para mirar, pero no muy impresionantes, incluso había un inútil de cabello verde rondando por ahí. su actitud tan patética y deprimente solo le había generado molestia.

El que más le llamó la atención fue un chico con poder explosivo y una chica que controlaba la gravedad, sin duda a tenerlos en cuenta. en especial al chico de los explosivos, tenía una actitud retadora y una peculiaridad bastante buena.

El inicio del examen

—¡que esperan! ¡en una batalla real no hay cuenta regresiva! —grito un hombre desde lo alto de una muralla. —¡la muerte los espera!

Nadie se molestó en preguntarse quién era el hombre o por qué gritaba. Ryu solo comenzó a correr, al igual que los otros competidores.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que Finalmente se encontrara con un robot.

El pedazo de chatarra le había comenzado a atacar, rápidamente activó su particularidad.

Sus ojos cobraron un color rojo, aparecieron 3 puntos negros rodeando su iris y se preparó para el combate.

Su particularidad le había causado muchos problemas, pero no podía negar que fuera muy útil, había predicho todos los movimientos de la chatarra y había llegado el momento de atacar.

Gracias a que su particularidad no solo le daba ese poder, sino que poseía fuerza y velocidad por encima de lo normal y alguna que otra técnica peligrosa si la usaba mucho.

Si llevaba al máximo su particularidad su energía se agotaba rápidamente, sus ojos sangraban y su visión se Volvía borrosa su límite de tiempo usando otras habilidades se reducía incluso hasta sólo tener una hora o menos.

El tonto robot le había intentado asestar un golpe justo en el abdomen, rápidamente le esquivó y con un salto se colocó sobre el robot, el pedazo de chatarra intentó moverse fuertemente para que cayera al suelo, pero con un golpe mortal en la cabeza el pelinegro atravesó el duro metal que cubría al robot y dio un salto más hacia atrás. El robot explotó segundos después.

En poco tiempo había acabado con varios robots y cuando el tiempo finalizó observó que había quedado en segundo puesto. Estaba bien, había llegado para pasar, no para ser el mejor, además no había usado sus mejores técnicas y ni quería destacar mucho.

El pelinegro siguió su camino. Entonces una gran explosión sacudió todo el lugar, el gran Robot de cero puntos había entrado en escena. La aparición del robot había causado una enorme conmoción y una gran nube de polvo.

—agh —exclamo el pelinegro mientras tosía por la ingesta de polvo.

"¿no es demasiado espectáculo para un montón de chatarra sin valor?" se preguntó aun tosiendo.

Ryu observo como los otros concursantes escapaban como cucarachas. Solo el chico de pelo verde se había quedado inmóvil frente al robot.

"estúpido, deberías de estar corriendo" se dijo a si mismo. Ryu sabia que el chico era un inútil sin nada espectacular.

—duele mucho —una voz femenina expulsó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro

Giro su cabeza. La chica que había observado al entrar a la academia se encontraba derrumbada en el suelo, cubierta de escombros.

"esto es peligroso" pensó el joven.

Ryu giró su mirada al peliverde que se encontraba mirando tontamente la escena.

"¿es que no va a hacer nada?" se preguntó.

Al observar detenidamente al peliverde, Ryu se percato que sus piernas estaban temblando. Sus pensamientos fueron de nuevo interrumpidos. El gran robot avanzo algunos pasos, no había duda que la chica quedaría aplastada si no hacia nada.

Al no observar la menor intención de actuar en el peliverde, Ryu salió disparado hacia la chica. Sus ojos activaron de nuevo su particularidad y su velocidad aumentó. En un par de segundos llegó a la ubicación de la chica.

—¿hmm? —la joven le miró extrañada.

—cállate y no te muevas —ordenó. No había tiempo.

Ryu entonces retiro rápidamente los escombros a su alrededor. Cuando el chico estaba dispuesto a cargar a la chica, ella se negó.

—¿quieres morir aplastada? —preguntó. La chica pareció pensarlo y entonces negó con la cabeza. —bien entonces cállate y déjamelo todo a mí.

Ryu la cargo sobre su espalda y de inmediato salió rápidamente de lugar usando su peculiaridad.

Cuando el Ryu se había alejado lo suficiente, escucho un gran estruendo. El Robot de cero puntos había caído.

—acaso el peliverde… —susurró inaudiblemente con asombro.

Ryu finamente se detuvo en un lugar alejado y soltó delicadamente a la chica. Entonces la Sirena que marcaba el fin del examen había comenzado a sonar.

—hmm… ¡gra… gracias! —la chica que había rescatado le dijo. Tenia las manos juntas y su cara estaba notablemente sonrojada.

Ryu pensó en ignorar a la chica, pero sabia que no era correcto.

—no hay de que —dijo y continuo su camino hacia la salida del examen.

—espe… ¡espera! —grito de nuevo la chica.

Ryu se detuvo.

—¿ahora qué? —pregunto secamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con la mirada en el suelo.

Ryu no sabía si responder a su pregunta. No le servía de nada conocer su nombre y él tampoco tenía interés en que ella lo supiera… aun así, respondió.

—Ryu… Shijima Ryu —respondió. Se giro de nuevo y emprendió su caminata.

—¡mi nombre es Ochaco! —gritó, —¡Uraraka Ochaco!

—hmmp —respondió sin siquiera girarse hacia la chica.

Cuando salió del campo de batalla, observo detenidamente los marcadores. El primer puesto se lo llevó el chico explosivo, el tercero un chico con un apellido que se le hacía familiar, tal vez pariente de alguien famoso. En el segundo puesto, ahí estaba él. Sonrió al ver su puntuación y reflexiono sobre la prueba.

"logre estar en segundo puesto, incluso sin usar todas mis habilidades y perder tiempo salvando a esa chica" pensó orgulloso.

Ryu siguió observando los marcadores y sonrió cuando vio el nombre del pobre miserable que había quedado en último lugar.

"0 puntos, patético" pensó. Ryu había adivinado que se trataba del peliverde cobarde de antes.

"¿realmente alguien como él podría haber derribado al robot de cero puntos?" pensó

Ryu entonces comenzó su recorrido hacia casa. Solo hacia falta esperar la carta de aceptación de la U .A.

**Sala de observación**

Los maestros de la academia quedaron sorprendidos por este examen de admisión, este año era prometedor.

Los profesores se fijaron principalmente en el chico de cero puntos que había derrotado al robot gigante, el explosivo, el chico cohete y por supuesto el más interesante para Aizawa el pelinegro de ojos locos, ninguno de los profesores presentes había pasado de vista el notable potencial del chico y su rápida acción ante el peligro de una compañera.

Sin duda su particularidad estaba relacionada con sus ojos, como las de él.

All Might se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa.

—parece que tenemos a tu futuro pupilo Aizawa —comentó el héroe.

Aizawa simplemente le ignoró y se dirigió lejos de él.

—hmm, deberías preocuparte de tu propio pupilo All Might, si bien derribo al robot se cero puntos… su cobardía ante la situación también será evaluada.

Aizawa observo como All Might se ponía rojo, Aizawa sonrió y se marcho del lugar.

"aunque puede que tus palabras no sea del todo basura" pensó aun reflexionando acerca del chico de los ojos locos.

**Casa de Ryu**

Después de el examen el chico se había dirigido a su casa.

Su tía como de costumbre le consintió y abrazo exclamando su admiración por él, Kumo no estaba por su trabajo en el gobierno local.

Su tía le dio de comer pescado frito y luego fue directo a la cama, a pesar de no usar al máximo su particularidad se había agotado demasiado y necesitaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

"interesante" se dijo en sus adentros, a partir de ese momento el sería un héroe maravilloso.


	3. Capitulo lll: Prueba de aptitudes

**Academia **

Ryu se había dirigido rápidamente a la academia, estaba impaciente de convertirse en un héroe. La mañana anterior había recibido la carta de aceptación a la academia y hoy empezaba su primer día de clase.

Los alumnos que habían pasado el examen de admisión se dividían en clase A y B, él había quedado en la A. Justo en la entrada del salón, se había topado con el chico peliverde del examen que había destruido a un robot de cero puntos. Estaba notablemente nervioso e inquieto. Ryu se molesto ante la presencia del chico, en el examen solo había sido un cobarde patético y había quedado en ultimo lugar. No había razón para haberlo admitido en la U .A.

Ryu trató de no hablar con él, pero el idiota se tropezó justo cuando iba pasando a su lado, provocando que ambos chocarán.

—yo lo siento! —Exclamó con vergüenza el chico.

Ryu le miró de reojo, para el pelinegro, el chico no era más que un estorbo sin ningún tipo de importancia. Solo debió de haber entrado por recomendación.

—tss —Se limitó a decir y prosiguió su camino.

Izuku solo se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Ryu.

Mientras Ryu seguía avanzando, alguien más se interpuso en su camino.

—oye tú, mírame —dijo una voz llena de fastidio detrás de él.

Un joven Rubio, notablemente molesto estaba detrás de él. Ryu trató de ignorarlo, pero el Rubio lo detuvo del hombro.

—¡escoria! ¡No me ignores! —gritó Bakugou.

Ryu finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

—¿qué quieres? —preguntó con voz calmada.

Una vena brotó en el rostro del Rubio.

—tu quedaste segndo en el examen de admisión —afirmó.

Ryu ahora lo recordaba, el chico era el que había quedado primero en el examen de admisión de la U.A. tal vez debería tratar de hablarle, seria bueno congeniar con persona a su altura.

—¿que con eso? —preguntó imperturbable.

El Rubio se fastidio aún más y parecía dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

—¡oye tú! ¡Eso es contra las reglas! —gritó una persona detrás de ellos.

Un pelinegro con lentes había llegado al lugar, Ryu lo reconoció como el tercer lugar del examen de admisión.

Bakugou soltó al pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

—¿de qué escuela vienes, niño listo? —preguntó con desdén.

—eh, de Somei —respondió.

Somei era una escuela elitista para los hijos de héroes famosos y gente rica. Ryu no se sorprendió en absoluto, era normal que la elite entrara a la academia.

—¡Somei! ¡Así que eres un maldito Elite! —gritó.

La verdad era que Ryu también se había graduado de Somei aunque jamás había visto al pelinegro, sus padres le habían dejado mucho dinero a él y a su tía, además el abuelo del chico y padre de su tía era una de las personas más ricas de Japón. Dueño del conglomerado Shijima, su heredero designado era Ryu.

Los Pensamientos de Ryu fueron interrumpidos por la entrada en escena de la chica que había salvado en el examen.

—¡hey eres el que me salvo! —dijo mientras se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ryu ahora recordaba haberla visto en los puestos intermedios en el marcador del examen.

—hmph —respondió sin mucho animo a la chica.

La atmósfera de alboroto se rompió cuando una extraña cosa entró rodando a la habitación.

—no vinieron a jugar —dijo una voz que salia de la cosa giratoria.

—¿hay alguien en esa cosa? —preguntaron casi todos los presentes.

Finalmente, el hombre salió del Sleeping bag y descubrió su demacrado cuerpo. Su piel era pálida, unas enormes ojeras se vislumbraban en su rostro y su cuerpo parecía totalmente demacrado.

—soy su instructor y tutor Aizawa Shouta, hasta su graduación —aseveró.

—¡que! —se oyó en la habitación. La mayoría no podía creer que ese hombre fuera siquiera profesor.

"¿enserio es un profesor?" se preguntó Ryu. Su apariencia no demostraba nada impresionante… al contrario parecía un simple vagabundo.

—sé que es un poco repentino, pero quiero que se pongan estos trajes y salgan al patio.

El hombre demacrado sacó algunos trajes del saco de dormir y los entregó a los chicos. Los presentes los fueron tomando con un poco de miedo y asco. Los chicos obedecieron desorientados y siguieron al hombre hasta el patio. Aizawa se colocó delante de ellos y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

Ryu entonces noto la presencia de chicos que definitivamente no habían estado en el examen de admisión de la academia. Un chico con el rostro quemado y una joven habían seguido a Aizawa hasta el patio.

"recomendación" pensó instantáneamente el chico.

La U .A. admitía a un numero determinado de estudiantes por recomendación de héroes graduados de sus instalaciones, en especial de los mas reconocidos.

—Escuchen, sé que todos ustedes han realizado pruebas de aptitudes físicas en sus anteriores escuelas, una serie de pruebas que miden sus habilidades sin usar sus dones, algo estúpido en mi opinión —suspiró, —Esta será una prueba similar, solo que usando todas sus particularidades.

Todos los chicos se animaron de finalmente poder usar sus quirk. Por supuesto Aizawa no tardo en cambiar el ambiente.

—yo personalmente soy un crítico del sistema de admisión de la U.A, algunos dirán que solo los más afortunados pasan el examen, pero en mi opinión, no tiene los suficientes filtros implantados —dijo con voz seria y dominante.

—¿a qué se refiere? —se preguntó toda la clase.

—hay personas que no merecen estar Hoy aquí —dijo mentiras miraba uno a uno a los alumnos, —las cinco personas con menos puntuación en mi prueba... ¡Serán expulsados inmediatamente!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, menos Ryu y el chico con el rostro quemado que permanecieron imperturbables. Ryu en especial había sonreído por la inminente expulsión del cobarde Mydorya.

—¡eso es demasiado injusto! —gritó Uraraka con enfado.

—¿los villanos crees que son justos? la vida no es justa y en mi opinión el sistema de admisión tiene muchas deficiencias, haciendo que jóvenes no preparados se enfrenten a una muerte segura y rápida en combate real —dijo seriamente y todos callaron.

Ryu sabía que el hombre tenía razón. ¿Que podría hacer Izuku Midorya frente a un villano de carne y hueso? El chico se había quedado paralizado contra un robot.

—la prueba será de 8 actividades donde usarán su quirk para obtener la mayor cantidad posible de puntos —explicó, mientras observaba a Bakugou.

—tú, ¿cuál fue tu lanzamiento máximo en tiro de pelota en la escuela? —preguntó

—60 metros —respondió el Rubio con su típico fastidio.

Aizawa le lanzó una pelota y señaló que pasará hacia adelante.

—hazlo ahora mientras usas tu quirk —ordenó

Bakugou asintió energizado y miró la pelota que estaba en su mano.

"usaré una explosión para impulsarla" pensó.

Entonces el Rubio movió su brazo y cuando la pelota estaba a punto de dejar su mano, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en el área.

—¡Shine! —gritó. La pelota había salido disparada a una gran distancia y enorme velocidad.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, Aizawa miró aparato que sostenía con su mano y luego lo mostró a la clase.

—705 metros —dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

—¡oww, genial! —se escuchó entre los presentes.

"esto será un juego de niños" pensó Ryu. Ryu sabia que su particularidad le ayudaría a avanzar sin ningún problema.

"¡ocho pruebas!, ¿qué haré?" se preguntó un pelinegro notablemente nervioso. Izuku sabía que no merecía estar ahí. Es verdad que había derrotado al robot de cero puntos, pero perdió su brazo en el proceso… además había sido un cobarde. Solo había entrado a la academia porque All Might le había revelado su secreto al director y este lo acepto como recomendación.

"la presión es impresionante, pero de aquí sale lo mejor de lo mejor" pensó Lida

"que gran injusticia" pensó desanimada Uraraka.

—¡comenzamos, lo real empieza ahora! —gritó Aizawa.

La primera prueba fue "Metros planos"

Lida pasó con 3.3 segundos y la chica rama Tsuyu con 5.58.

—Lida se mueve como un pez en el agua, será bueno ver lo que hacen los demás —dijo Aizawa.

Ryu siguió después de ellos, su velocidad si bien era bastante superior a la de una persona normal, no podría superar a alguien cuyo quirk fuera exclusivamente de ello, aun así paso sin percances la prueba.

"vamos a ello" dijo mientras salía disparado hacia la meta.

—4 segundos —dijo la máquina después que él pelirrojo pasará.

—Nada mal —dijo Aizawa que había tomado especial interés en el chico.

Ryu observó a los otros alumnos, el que más había llamado su atención era Todoroki Shouto, su particularidad era muy buena, Ryu estaba bastante intrigado por el chico y pensó seriamente en hablarle. También observó Izuku, no había logrado nada y estaba en ultimo lugar.

"lo siento niño cobarde" pensó con gracia mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

El resto de pruebas pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar al tiro de pelota, justo donde habían iniciado.

—¡Infinito! —dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver el resultado de Uraraka.

"esto es malo, ¡qué voy a hacer!" pensó Izuku. No podía arriesgarse a quedar incapacitado de nuevo.

Ryu siguió después de ella, la regla de los metros planos, se aplicaba también en esa situación, su fuerza era muy superior a la normal, pero nunca sería mayor a la de alguien con un quirk dedicado exclusivamente a ello.

—400 metros —dijo Aizawa.

"es como si su quirk se partiera a la mitad en velocidad y fuerza" pensó Aizawa que ya había observado bien esa parte de las habilidades del chico.

"aunque no ha activado sus ojos, ¿es que puede usar su quirk sin activarlos, o es incluso posible que su don le otorgue varias habilidades?" se preguntó, pero no había tiempo para reflexionar. Izuku Midoriya seguía, el chico estaba en último lugar y Aizawa sospechaba que trataría de usar su quirk y terminaría incapaz de seguir, nunca se había topado a alguien que no podía manejar su quirk como el chico.

Justo cuando el chico iba a lanzar la pelota, Aizawa se apresuró a borrar su Quirk y comenzó acercarse lentamente.

—45 metros —dijo Aizawa.

"¿qué ha pasado?, estoy seguro de que lo iba a hacer" pensó derrotado el chico.

—he borrado tu Quirk —Aizawa dijo cuando ya estaba frente al chico.

—¿ha borrado mi Quirk? —preguntó sorprendido.

—eres Eraser head, el héroe que borra los quirk —afirmó Izuku.

—¿Eraser head?, Jamás escuche de él —dijeron los demás alumnos.

—yo sí, es de los poco conocidos —dijo la chica de cuerpo y cabello rosa.

"interesante" pensó Ryu mientras observaba al hombre. La apariencia del hombre lo había logrado engañar.

All Might se encontraba detrás de una pared mientras observaba con preocupación la escena.

"vamos joven" pensó el rubio.

"me arriesgue demasiado al contarle el secreto al director para que fueras aceptado… ¡no me decepciones!"

—Izuku Midoriya, no tienes la capacidad de ser un héroe, ¿solo esperas quedar incapacitado y que alguien te salve? … es por eso que yo soy un filtro para limpiar el material que sale del deficiente examen de admisión, que incluso una persona que no soporta su propio poder como tú, logró pasar —dijo firmemente. Era mejor destrozar las aspiraciones del chico, antes de que algo realmente grave le suceda.

Izuku quedó derrotado por esas duras palabras y solo miró el suelo.

—tienes otra oportunidad, termina rápido —dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba.

"lo siento chico, pero es por tu bien. No tienes potencial como Todoroki, Bakugou y El chico Shijima. Ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Usaras todo tu poder para una salida honorable o te rendirás sin siquiera luchar?" reflexionó el profesor.

Izuku pensó en las duras palabras de su instructor, pero también en su madre y All Might.

"¡no lo me rendiré ahora, no puedo decepcionarlos! "pensó mientras movía su brazo con la pelota y centraba su poder en su dedo.

"oye oye, ¿enserió joven?" se preguntó con preocupación All Might.

—¡Smash! —gritó.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Aizawa. La pelota había salido disparada a una enorme velocidad y con una gran potencia de arranque.

"no es tan inútil después de todo" pensó Ryu.

"qué demonios jóvenes, vine porque estaba preocupado, pero..." reflexionó con tranquilidad All Might.

"no duele tanto como antes" pensó el chico.

—Profesor, aún puedo moverme —dijo sonriente Mydoriya. El peliverde le mostro a todos como solo se había lesionado uno de sus dedos. Parecía que estaría a punto de llorar debido a la alegría.

Aizawa le miró con una sonrisa, el chico le había callado la boca, si tenía potencial después de todo.

**Se que no ha habido prácticamente ninguna diferencia con el canon, pero así será solo hasta la prueba de desastres donde atacan los villanos.**

**Ryu no es un OP Gary Stu, esto se verá más adelante en la historia, y obviamente su poder es un Sharingan en el universo de My hero Academia con los extras de la velocidad y la fuerza (que ya se explicó no son tan fuertes como alguien que tiene particularidad exclusiva de ello).**

**Si bien detesto y odio a personajes como Deku y Naruto, no lo borrare de la historia ni lo hare un patético insecto cobarde. **


End file.
